We are not the only ones
by SnowAndIceForever
Summary: (Rewrite) (Genderbend) We're the Guardians, we protect the children of this world. We're consisted of Nora, Bonnie, Theo, Sandra, and me, Elsa. Everything was going fine, until 'North', 'Bunny'. 'Tooth', 'Sandy', and 'Jack' appeared. And everything changed after that. (Jack x Elsa) (Jelsa) (North x OC) (Bunnymund x OC) (Tooth x OC) (Sandy x OC) (Maybe Pitch x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the rewritten version of my original story 'We aren't the only ones'. **

**For everyone who already read the first one, you know what happened. **

**I might change a couple of things, like the words and all that. But the characters and plot will stay the same. **

**Also, I collaborated with the awesome author (and friend of mine) CookieTreatThing. I suggest you guys check her profile out. She makes good stories! **

**Anywhoozers, on with the chapter!**

**We aren't the only ones**

**ELSA'S POV**

I'm Elsa, the physical embodiment of Fun. I am also a Winter Spirit, meaning I had the ability to control and conjure ice and snow whenever I pleased. And like I said, I am the physical embodiment of fun. I love to have fun! I am also a Guardian; we protect and give joy to the children of this planet. We're consisted of…

Nicole St. Claus, she is a fellow Guardian of mine. We usually call her Nora, for short. She is known around the world by the term 'Santa Claus' or 'Lady Claus'. She is known as the jolly woman who, on Christmas Eve, delivers gifts to all the good sleeping children around the world. And for the rest of the year, she hides out in her workshop in the deepest depths of the North Pole, making toys with the aid of her fellow yetis, not elves. The elves do nothing but bake cookies and fondle with electrical wires. She looks like she's in her mid 40's, with a kind old face. She's kind of skinny, and most people think she's fat, which infuriates her. She has old gray hair with a bit of white in them. She also has blue eyes, like me. She wears a puffy sleeved white blouse, with brown shorts on that reach under her knee. She also wears a wide black belt around her waist. She also wears these high heeled boots. Like, really, she's really tall. She's basically the tallest among us. I don't get it why she needs extra height. But anyways, these are her inside clothes. When she goes out to deliver presents or whatever, she puts on a long red coat with a black fur trim. Also, she wears a Russian hat, also black fur. Also, she talks in a sort of Russian-ish accent, sort of. She might seem innocent, but she can go from 'Innocent Goldilocks' to 'Worried Mother' and finally into 'Killer Bear' in 1.02 seconds. And, she's like a mother to me. She is also a proud owner of an awesome sleigh that has an even more awesome secret. Her battle weapons are 2 giant swords. Don't mess with her. Once you do, you'll either run and hide for your life or stay in the infirmary for months.

Nicole St. Claus is her name, and being the Lady Claus is her game. Wonder is her title, and children she protects.

E. Asteria Bonniemund is another Guardian. We call her Bonnie, for short. She is known around the globe by the words 'Easter Bunny' or the 'Spring Giver'. She is known as a little bunny who hops around on Easter, hiding these little painted chocolate eggs for kids to find. And besides that, she has a whole Warren to herself underground, that's where she paints all these little eggs with these adorable little legs. She's sometimes helped by her egg golems. People think of her as a little rabbit that hops around with a ribbon tied around her ears, which makes her face palm. She's actually a giant rabbit, almost as tall as Nora. She also has purplish grayish fur. She has 2 long giant ears that could hear _anything. _She has bright green eyes, too. She has a sexy Australian accent, which makes every man in the room drop to the floor, their balls exploding. She wears an upholstery strap that goes across her chest, and it holds magical boomerangs. She wears a leather belt around her waist that holds magical throwing daggers. Also, she can run very, very fast. I mean, she's a rabbit of course. Rabbits are fast. No, I mean, like superhuman fast. She has the speed of light! Heck, I even saw her run on water. Do not mess with her; she can skin you alive in seconds. We used to be frenemies; I called her a kangaroo once. It didn't turn out well. Now we're okay. We're sort of best friends, though. I mean, she's like a sister to me. Literally. Neither of us would admit it. But… she reminds me so much about Anna…

E. Asteria Bonniemund is her name, and being the Easter Bunny is her game. Hope is her title, and children she protects.

Tootheo is another Guardian. We call him Theo for short. He's known around the world by the 'Tooth Fairy' or the 'Fairy King'. He's the one who goes into your room late at night and collects the tooth that you've put under your pillow. In exchange, he puts a dime, a quarter, or maybe even a dollar if you brushed well. He has a fortress suspended high in the sky, that's where he keeps the teeth. He has billions of little minions that help him collect the teeth. I had my personal favorite, Small Tooth. I saved him from an attack, so we're pretty close. He looks like half hummingbird, half human. He's the only boy in the group. His whole body is covered in feathers, except for his face. His feathers are in colors of green, blue, and purple. Flaps of tail feathers go down from his back until his ankles like a fancy coat tail. Feathers adorned his head and are formed like a spiky hairdo. He's slightly muscular, with deep violet eyes. He has transparent wings that can be used to slice through things. He's mostly fawned over by sprit girls, and he mostly fawns over my shiny teeth. If he's mad, don't let him get a hold on a weapon, because he's secretly a killing machine. But likewise, we're friends.

Tootheo is his name, and being the Tooth Fairy is his game. A memory is his title, and children he protects.

Cassandra McSnoozie is my fellow Guardian. We call her Sandra for short. He's known around the world by 'SandWoman' or 'Little Miss Sweet Dreams'. She's the one who gives you the beautiful dreams you get each time you close your eyes. She can control and create beautiful olden sand that gives you the good dreams. She can conjure it up to anything that she wants to. She can't talk, though. She uses the dream sand to make pictures. We have to guess what she says, like a fun game of charades. She almost looks like she's made out of golden sand. She has soft light golden skin, with sparkly light brown eyes that looks at everyone with understanding. She has a beautiful dress with a golden swirling design; it almost looks like a robe. She has long golden hair that flings around her rather gracefully like long silken ribbons. She has a small butterfly barrette in her hair. She uses golden whips as her weapons. She's the most caring of the group; she helped me through tough times.

Cassandra McSnoozie is her name, and being the SandWoman is her game. Dreams are her title, and children she protects.

And me? Well, I have light platinum blonde hair. It almost looks white. I keep it in a messy French braid and keep my bangs up. I have crystal blue eyes. I wear a light blue hoodie, which fits me perfectly. I have brown short shorts that show off my skimpy legs. I carry around a hooked wooden staff; it helps me transmit my ice and snow powers. It also helps me fly. And it feels like a part of me… Without it, I'm vulnerable. I'm the one who makes all the blizzards and snow days you kids all love. I live in my ice palace at the deepest depths of Norway, a place there where it always snows.

My name is Elsa Winters. Look past my happy face and you'll see a broken memory, shattered hope, nightmares mixed with dreams, and wonder all gone away. I had something I couldn't control, leaving me trapped in my own fears. I had a choice, to conceal it, or to _fear _it.

I am not who everybody thinks who I am.

Elsa Winters is my name, and being the Guardian of Fun is my game. Fun is my title, and the children I protect.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**THIRD PERSON**

"SNOW DAY!"

Elsa's excited squeal echoed through the air. She giggled as she rode the wind, using her staff as a surfboard, doing tricks and stuff like that. The cool breeze ran through her hair. Flurries of snow followed her trail, then finally, landing down on the ground as snow. Her fingers opened wide, and snowflakes drifted away from her palm. It was another successful snow day.

Elsa floated there high up in the sky, her staff in her hand and a big goofy smile on her face. She watched as kids went out and screamed in delight at the sight of a snow day. _You're welcome… _Elsa thought in her mind. The ground was already covered in a thin covering of snow. The kids that lived in this town called Arendelle started to go out and play in the snow.

She stopped in mid air as she saw the familiar faces of the kids she knew and loved. They were all in their winter clothes, chatting happily about the said snow day. Oh well, what's a snow day without some fun? A smirk fell upon her face as she concocted a plan in her mind.

She slowly levitated downwards until her bare feet touched the cold ground. She sneaked behind the kids, making sure that she isn't bound to be seen. Then, hopping on a branch of an old tree. She scooped up some snow from a branch. She rolled the pounds of snow into a perfect circle, then finally, blowing her cool breath on the snow ball. It shimmered as her breath collided with the icy surface; then finally, it was coated in a thin sheet of crystal blue ice.

Her pale hand curled up around the ball. She hurdled it towards a certain young brunette. The snow ball flung across the air and hit the child at the back of her head. The young girl stopped in her tracks, and so did her friends. The child looked behind her, a smirk on her face. Her eyes shimmered with fun. Elsa immediately hid beneath the leaves, as to not be seen.

"Quick! She's here! Everybody, take your positions! We must not make her win another snow ball fight!" The said child ordered her friends, and her friends all scooped up some snow and made some snowballs themselves. Meanwhile, Elsa, with yet another smirk on her face, sneakily swooped down to hide beneath a bush. A couple of children saw her and threw their snowballs at her, but she dodged them.

"She's hiding in the bushes!" A young boy said to the brunette, giggling happily.

"Quick! Fire!" The child ordered, and soon, snowballs were hurdled towards the bush. Despite the leaves that were supposed to protect her, she got hit by multiple snowballs. Once she couldn't take much more, she stood up, leaving the bush's refuge, holding her hands up in defeat.

"I surrender! I surrender!" She wailed, the kids all cheered as they all slapped hands. The young brunette ran to her and gave her a big hug. Her tiny arms wrapped around her waist as she dug her face in Elsa's stomach.

"I missed you Elsa!" The child said. Elsa smiled as she hugged her back. She was Jane Bennett, her first ever believer. She had brown hair, with the equally brown eyes. She wore a green winter jacket and all. Right when Elsa was going to lose her insanity due to the isolation, someone _finally _saw her. Jane helped them defeat Pitchiana Black, the Nightmare Queen, when she tried to take over the world.

"Oh come on, kiddo, it's only been 3 days." Elsa said, matter-of-factly.

"But those 3 days were sooooo long!" Jane whined as she let go of the teenage winter spirit. With a smirk on her face, Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Alright! Kids, listen up!" Elsa called out, and the kids all eagerly sat down and formed a semi-circle around her. They all looked at her with childish smiles, and eyes twinkling with excitement.

"How about a little contest, huh?" Elsa raised a brow, the kids nodded at her suggestion. "Okay, whoever makes the best snowman gets to have a prize." She finished off with a sly wink.

"What's the prize?" Pippo raised his hand

"It's a surprise." Elsa winked once again. "Alright, may the best snowman builder win!"

The kids whooped and they stood up. They all began to make their own snowman. Claudette and Claudine, the twins with chocolate brown skin and high hairdo's, both made their snowmen together. Cake, a rad-tad punk with a soft heart made his snowman with sticks as a spiky hairdo. Moneta, a girl with glasses and freckles was building her snowman with a scarf and buttons. And finally, Pippo and Jane worked together. The 2 laughed as their snowman toppled over. Elsa just smiled as she watched the 2. _Ah… Young love… _It was what the only thing she could think at the moment.

The wind brushed against Elsa's face tenderly. Elsa smiled. About a month ago, Elsa was hijacked into a sack to only be discovered that she was going to be the newest Guardian, as much as she wanted to be one, fun and responsibilities don't mix well that much. She learned that Pitchiana Black the Nightmare Queen was trying to make another dark age.

Pitchiana Black was the Nightmare Queen. She had pale grey skin and menacing golden eyes. She had slick black hair that floats around like she's under water. She wore a purple strapless dress that reaches her ankles; a long slit ran through it exposing a slight portion of her right leg. She wears black flats. * She controls black sand that turns dreams… into nightmares. And she's very seductive. Men would've found her attractive if it wasn't for her evil and rough attitude.

She agreed to team up with the Guardians. But things fell into one another but in the end, everything worked out. So now, she was enjoying her new life. She had believers, and the belief was spreading rather quickly. The belief in her was rather spreading. Most of all, she had a family that she could look forward to.

Elsa sighed satisfyingly as she leaned back against the fence. She had her staff tightly gripped in her hand. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a soft tug on her hoodie. She looked down and saw Sammy, Jane's little brother. He was small, maybe only up to Elsa's hip. He had shaggy blonde hair that covers one eye. His eyes are green. He and Bonnie are close, though. Elsa smiled at the kid.

"Well hello there, Sammy. What's up?" She said, crouching down to meet the little kid's height.

"Bunny hop! Hop! Hop!" Sammy bounces up and down.

"Sorry kiddo, kangaroo's busy today." Elsa ruffles the kid's hair.

"I wanna build a snowmaaaaan." The little kid pouted a cute pout at her.

"I wanna build a snowman too." Elsa smiled, and then she sat down on the snowy ground. "You wanna help me?"

Sammy eagerly nodded as he plopped down on the ground with her. Elsa gathered 2 small balls of snow and another 2 smaller balls of snow. She piled the snow balls up, the 2 bigger balls as the head, the other 2 smaller balls as the legs. She then took 2 small rocks and put them on the head for eyes. Now they have a small snowman.

"There, now you have a Snowgie**." Elsa smiled at Sammy. The young boy looked at the small snowman curiously.

"What is that…?" Sammy asked, cooing softly as he gawked at the small snowman.

Before Elsa could explain, the other kids went up to the two. Jane noticed the small, adorable snowman in between Elsa and Sammy. "Whoa, what is that?"

"It's a Snowgie, Sammy and I made it." Elsa smirked

"What's a 'Snowgie'?" Claudette asked

"When I have a cold, they appear whenever I sneeze." Elsa added shyly. She tried to hide the fact that she, the Snow Queen, the most powerful winter elemental in this world, once turned the medieval Arendelle into frenzy just because of a simple cold. And she thought that the cold never bothered her anyways. It turns out, it did. Her own cold bothered her. A lot.

"You can have colds?" Pippo asked, raising a brow.

"Sadly… yes." Elsa pouts as she looks down at her lap in guilt. The kids all snicker in response.

"Anyways, we're done with our snowmen!" Jane continued excitedly.

"Hm... Let me see…" Elsa stood up and looked at their snowmen.

The kids were good snowmen builders, as to say.

"Good job everyone!" Elsa hollered. "Since everyone made their own special snowman, I'll give you the entire prize!" The kids all cheered as they all slapped hands.

"Now who wants to see their snowman with a little… magic?" Elsa asked quizzically. The kids looked at her in confusion.

Elsa laughed as she worked her magic. She held her staff tight in her hand, and then she began to walk around every snowman she could see. A trail of snow flurries followed the path of her staff, landing on every snowman she came across to. Heck, she even sprinkled some snowflakes on the Snowgie. Once she is done, she sat back down with the kids.

"What's going to happen?" Moneta asked

"Sh… you'll see." Elsa said in a sing-song voice.

Just then, a snowman blinked.

The children gasped.

"D-D-Did it just-"Cake sputtered out.

Another snowman blinked.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Soon, every snowman that the children made stood up and looked at them with a smile.

"Hi!"

"Are you my creator?"

"Thank you!"

"I like warm hugs!

"Wow!" The kids all exclaimed. They excitedly stood up and ran to their perspective snowman. Jane looked at Elsa in disbelief. "They're alive?" All Elsa could do was nod proudly.

"How'd you do that?" Jane asked, once again as she eyed her snowman ever so carefully.

"Well, I'm a winter sprite. What did you expect?" Elsa skeptically raised an eyebrow at the kid. "I can make more stuff other than blizzards and snowflakes."

The Snowgie that Elsa and Sammy made began to hop around, jumping on people's heads. Sure, it was tiny and downright adorable. The girls squealed at the cuteness while the boys poked and prodded at the thing. Of course, being a snowman, the Snowgie can remove his head with no fuss.

And a fun day it was.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The sun began to set, the sky was getting darker. But the light luminescent glow of the sun stayed for a while. And soon, the kids' parents began to usher them home. As Elsa slowly waved and hugged them all goodbye, Jane and Sammy was left. Their mother was already calling them. And besides, Elsa really had to go anyways.

Just then, the Northern lights began to stream throughout the sky in magnificent colors. It was a signal, too. Elsa was needed at the Pole. This barely happened. So it must've been very important, but for what?

Jane and Sammy looked at her with huge puppy dog eyes. "Do you really have to go?" Jane whimpered as her tiny arms wrapped around Elsa's waist, enveloping them in a hug. Sammy just wrapped his even smaller arms around her leg.

Elsa sighed as she rolled her eyes playfully. "The perks of being a Guardian."

"Sorry kiddo, but I have to go." Elsa says, sad as she hugs Jane tightly. "But I promise that next time, I'll make a huge snow slide just for the 2 of you."

"Make sure of that, okay?" Jane said, looking up.

"Okay." Elsa smiled.

"Bye Elsa!" Jane waved as she ran home with Sammy.

"Bye Elsie!" Sammy giggled as he was being hauled away.

"Bye kids!" Elsa waved back, and didn't stop waving until they were gone.

Elsa sighed. She was alone again. Oh well. She waved her hands around and removed the magic from the snowmen. Some people might freak out at the sight of live, breathing, talking snowmen. It was a wonder how no one spotted them play awhile ago.

Not spotted the innocent Snowgie that secretly hopped in her hood, she flew off towards the North Pole, and off to whatever lies ahead.

**Footnotes:**

***If you visualize very carefully, Pitchiana almost looks like Eris from 'Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas', for those who haven't watched the movie, I suggest you look up on uncle Google Images and type 'Sinbad legend of the seven seas Eris' to have a better look at our villain or else all you'll see are planets and all that sh*t. :)**

****Snowgie's are a real thing. A 'Snowgie' is from the new Frozen short called 'Frozen Fever'. They're these cute little snowmen that pop out of Elsa's nose whenever she sneezes. For those who haven't watched the short on Cinderella, you can look it up on uncle Google Images. :)**

**Wahoo! I finally got to update! It took me a long time, but I had to watch Cinderella in theaters with my older sister. Anyways, I got to watch Frozen Fever! Sorry if this chapter is mildly boring, more interesting stuff will come in soon!**

**But remember, reviews are always appreciated! Thank you for the lovely people who reviewed! You're the best!**

**And as always, I'll see you guys in the next chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**THIRD PERSON**

Even though Elsa was rebellious and full of fun, she was never late. Her secret past helped her with that matter. You see, Elsa used to be a queen. Yes, she is still a queen now. The queen of ice and snow, of course. She was Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Who knew? The old Elsa was completely different from the fun, rebellious Elsa now.

Old Elsa was sophisticated, and serious. She always walked around gracefully. She was royalty, people bowed whenever she walked by- which bothered her. She always helped them up and say 'No, no, don't do that. It's weird.' She'd then laugh nervously. People called her 'Your Majesty'- which also bothered her. A LOT. She worked late at night to address paper works. She was serious and always wore a gown.

This was when she was mortal.

New Elsa was carefree and full of fun. She constantly stumbles at her landings. She was the Guardian of Fun, and people smile at her when she appears. People don't bow down to her anymore; nobody knows her secret past except for a few close friends. She'd refuse to wear dresses.

Elsa's frail and light body was tossed around due to the wind, her oldest best friend. A grin was plastered on her face as she held her staff tight in her hand. The wind softly flung her around in the air as she headed northwards, to the North Pole. This is where Nora's hideout was located. Before she was turned into Guardianship, she tried to bust in. Unfortunately, her yetis guarded the hideout like sentries. Luckily, she didn't get injured. But holy cow her yetis were strong.

After a few minutes of flying, the cold and icy domain of the North Pole enveloped her. Snow covered mountains was all she could see, she had to squint to see where she was going. Finally, the large structure of the workshop was in her view. She urged the wind to move her forward, and so she was. Moments later, she was by the large workshop window.

She knocked twice. A very familiar yeti appeared by the window. Philistine came, one of Nora's workers. The yeti gave the winter spirit a deadpan look, crossing its big furry arms in dismay.

"Let me in!" Elsa mouthed, knocking on the glass repeatedly. The yeti raised an eyebrow at her, staying in the same position.

"Oh come on, Philly! Would you let a friend in?" Elsa said innocently, emphasizing the annoying nickname she constantly used on the yeti. The yeti grumbled a response, but not moving at all. Finally, the yeti opened the window. Elsa skipped in and stuck her tongue out at Philistine, earning a grunt from the yeti.

"Elsa! Good to see ye!" Nora greeted excitedly as she gave her a bone crushing hug. Elsa winced, trying to inhale.

"Erm, nice to see you too Nora. So, um, why did you summon us?" Elsa questioned, looking at Nora skeptically.

"Well, I'll tell you when everybody's here." Nora says. "Well, technically I'm not the one with the problem, it's about Theo here." Nora gestures a hand towards a very jumpy Theo. He hovers in the air, buzzing across things. He was alone, except for Tiny Tooth, one of Elsa's favorites amongst his horde of mini faeries.

"Hey Theo!" Elsa called; she smiled at him and waved. The guy looked at her and smiled, he immediately zipped towards her and pried open her mouth.

"Elsa! It's been a long time! How are your teeth? Are you eating chocolate again? Oh! They're still shiny as before!" Theo babbled as he peered into her mouth. Elsa gagged as she backed away.

Elsa pried his hands off her jaws. She chuckles nervously. "Nice to see you too, Theo." Tiny Tooth notices her and buzzes in front of her face, chirping a greeting. Elsa smirks at the little fairy as it rests on her hair locks.

A little hole appeared on the ground, and a very confused Bonnie hops out. "Alright what the hell is goin' on 'ere?" She demanded.

"Bonnie! Nice to see you!" Nora too, hugs the bewildered Pooka. Bonnie winces as she endures the bone crushing hug. She shivers as she swipes off the snow that had collected on her shoulders.

"Hah! Shivering as always! I knew you couldn't take the cold!" Elsa mocks, pointing at Bonnie.

"Laugh while ya can, wait till I leave you in the middle of a desert." Bonnie snaps back.

"Aaw Bunnie-Wunnie, I know you couldn't do that to a friend." Elsa pouts. She then grins as she holds her fist up.

"Yeah, _friend._" Bonnie rolls her eyes as she does the fist bump with Elsa.

The window flings open once more, and Sandra's golden race car entered the workshop and dangerously skidded around the globe. It drifted until it came to a stop in front of her fellow Guardians. Sandra hopped out and removed her racing helmet; she gave her wild hair a shake and hopped down.

"Ah! Sandra! Thank you for coming!" Nora greeted to her tiny golden friend.

Sandra responded by flashing a picture of a small golden bed with a question mark beside it.

"Yes, yes, I kno' yer busy. But now that everybody's here," Nora said. "Theo has something very important to tell us!" Everybody's eyes glazed over to Theo questionably.

"Right, right." Theo cleared his throat rather sternly. "It's about my faeries."

"They're… disappearing." Theo slowly drooped down to the ground rather sadly. It's a wonder how his mood suddenly changes. Moments ago he was buzzing around with a care now he looks like the world just ended right before his eyes.

Everybody gasped in shock. It's like the dealt with Pitchiana over again.

"It's not like the way Pitchiana captured my faeries, they started disappearing… one by one." Theo added sadly. Everybody came to his side and patted him on the back in sympathy, it was all they can do for now.

"I first noticed when the belief in me started to slowly corrupt. I was getting weaker. Then I found out Tiny Tooth's all I had left and a few others. So I started to collect teeth myself, but it's a hard job, harder now that I'm alone to do all the work." Theo said.

"Aaw, poor Theo." Elsa remarked.

"Do ya have any idea who captured them?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"That's the problem. They just started to slowly disappear without a trace." Theo answered.

"Don't worry, Theo. We will find out how to handle this." Nora said, being motherly and all.

"Oh- I'm worried! Are my faeries safe? How can I collect teeth now?" Theo said

Sandra piped up by making a golden image of Pitchiana with a question mark next to it.

"I don't think it was Pitchiana, Sandra." Theo said. "I haven't seen a trace of black sand in weeks."

"Pitchiana? Didn't we kick her butt years ago?" Elsa scrunched up her nose like she inhaled something that didn't smell so good.

"I think her butt wants more kicking." Nora remarked scornfully.

"What if it is Pitchiana? What do we do now?" Bonnie asked.

Sandra put her game face on as she punched her fist against her palm, recalling the time Pitchiana almost killed her.

Nora scratched her chin in deep thought. "We're not sure if it is Pitchiana. But to be sure we'll-"

Her sentence was cut off when a bright light blinded them all, the wind violently evolved around them as if they were in the middle of a tornado. A few yetis started to panic as pieces of paper flew around and even a few pieces of wood started to chuck towards them. Elves screeched as they were flung in the air. The Guardians gasped as they ducked from an incoming flying wooden bench. They shielded their eyes from the bright light.

Then, as if nothing happened, everything stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Then, as if nothing happened, everything stopped.

Everything that was currently in mid air dropped to the ground, including Theo who was flung around the air. He groaned as he lifted himself off the ground. The workshop was slightly messy, tables and chairs strewn about. The yetis helped themselves up. Elves were stuck to the ceiling. A few toys and all that were scattered around. The Guardians groaned as they lifted themselves from their previous stance. It's as if nothing happened.

But the light stayed.

The blinding flash of light stood there in the middle of the room. It looked like a portal. The Guardians squinted as they tried to look into it, but they fail miserably. If they listen closely, they can hear the tiniest bit of sound. Just then, the sound turned out to be a couple of voices. They can hear male shouts and a tad bit of female shrieks.

"Is this your portal, Nora?!" Elsa shrieked through the wind.

"No! I didn't make this portal!" Nora replied, shielding her eyes with her arm.

The Guardians glanced at each other and charged at the light. They heard shouts from the portal, like a battle cry. They screamed a battle cry themselves as they hurdled themselves at whatever is coming at them.

**ELSA'S POV**

I don't know what was wrong. Wind was my friend. I should've known about the previous chaos that happened awhile ago. And that was unexpected, believe me.

There was this weird flash of light in the middle of the room. It just stayed there. We froze in our spot to see if something happened. Unfortunately, I can hear the softest bit of sound. They sounded like… voices. Screams and shrieks. Male voices… and I can hear a girl, too. I don't know what the heck is happening.

We glanced at each other to at least find a bit of knowledge about this crazy happening. I can see it in their eyes, confusion. It seems like they don't know about anything, either.

"Is this your portal, Nora?!" I shrieked at Nora through the wind.

"No! I didn't make this portal!" I can hear her reply.

I heard a loud battle cry from the portal. We glanced at each other and screamed a battle cry ourselves; I can see several silhouettes from the portal. We took out our weapons and charged at them, screaming.

I held my staff as tight as I could and pointed it at the things running at us. Several creatures popped out from the portal and charged at us. We charged back. They screamed. We screamed. I can barely see anything due to the light. But something is going towards me. So I just kept on running forwards.

Just then, the light disappeared. And I saw what was in front of me.

At first, all I saw was blue. I realized I was staring at a pair of beautiful crystal blue eyes. I saw something else; the eyes belonged to a boy. His hair was as white as freshly fallen snow, almost like my hair, but my hair is more like a platinum blonde. He has pale white skin, like me. His eyes were the bluest that I've ever seen. He wore a blue hoodie like me, and brown tan pants. He had no shoes on. And he was drop dead gorgeous. He held a staff, very similar to mine. He pointed it to me, like how I pointed my staff to him. When we caught glance at each other, his eyes widened. We dropped our previous stance at the same time, he lowered his staff. So did I. I was frozen in shock; this boy… looked like me.

"Whoa…" We both said at the same time. I noticed his voice was deep, despite him looking like a young boy like my age. We glanced at our left to see what was going on.

Nora held her swords and faced a big man. I can see he had blue eyes, very much like Nora. He wore red suspenders and pants. He wore black boots. He had a wide belt. He had a large red coat on with black fur trim. His attire looked very much like Nora's. He had a long white beard and blue eyes. He wore a tall Russian hat. He was slightly taller than Nora. He also had 2 very large swords in his hands. He and Nora were both very dumbfounded as they stared at each other.

I saw Bonnie, and before her was a large male bunny. He was an inch taller than her, with bluish-grayish fur. He had a leather strap going across his chest, and 2 giant ears. He stood on his hind legs, very much like Bonnie. He held 2 wooden boomerangs in his paws. And I can see he had green eyes. They looked very similar. The 2 looked very surprised as they faced each other, wide eyed. It seemed fitting. Bonnie said she was the last of her kind, how could there be another pooka?

Before Theo was a girl who very much looked like him. She was an inch or 2 shorter than him, and which much more of a feminine build. The girl had feathers adorning every part of her body but her face. She has feathers on top of her head to form a hairdo. Her eyes were a bright shade of pink, or purple, I don't know. She had wings, like Theo. And she fluttered around like a hummingbird. Tail feathers formed around her like a skirt. The 2 looked shocked as they hovered there… just staring at each other.

Standing, or should I say, hovering, before Sandra was a small golden man. He was maybe a bit taller than her. He was a stout little man. He also had pale, yellow, sandy skin. He wore a yellow robe with beautiful intricate swirl patterns. I can see he had golden brown eyes. And he had golden blonde hair that was formed in a spiky hairdo. He and Sandra both held whips in their hands. Sandra's eyes were big as saucers, and so was the man's.

I couldn't believe it. Who the fuck were these people? And why the hell do they look like us? Also, why did they just appear into this workshop and charged at us like it was theirs?

Uncomfortable silence enveloped the room and I was getting… well, uncomfortable.

My attention turned back to the boy in front of me. It turns out he did the same and we locked gazes. I stared into those deep, blue eyes that looked so vaguely familiar to mine. We both blinked simultaneously. And I can see a tiny little fairy that looked like one of Theo's minions sleeping in his hoodie.

It took me a moment to start speaking.

"Who are you? No, I asked first! No, me! Stop copying me or I'll freeze your feet to the ground!" We both said. Although, his deep voice really mesmerized me, I tried to remain focus.

I, Nora, Theo, Bonnie, and Sandra all stepped backwards so we are closer to each other, Y'know, for defense mechanisms.

"You-"Nora angrily gestured to all of them. "All of you!" She demanded. "Who are you and what are you doing in my workshop?!" She pointed her swords at the… creatures, accusingly. Yetis and elves stood by our back. I can make out by the corner of my eye that the yetis were holding club like things.

Nora doesn't like it when random people bust in her workshop. Like what I had done, before, when I was a Guardian. I tried to bust in a few times, but her yetis guarded the establishment like sentries. And that, my friends, is how I met Philistine.

Another reason for why the workshop was so closely guarded, it's because we have a secret…

A special secret we all have that's dangerous, humiliating, and embarrassing all at the same time. A special type of power that only Guardians have. A secret that I only knew when I was a Guardian. A secret that's so powerful, and also mildly weird and embarrassing. We all have this power, and we we're forced to keep it a secret. We didn't use it much though, forth was very powerful.

The man that looked like Nora slowly dropped his swords to the ground. His fellow comrades did the same, seeing that they were obviously outnumbered. They raised their hands up in defense. "We don't want any trouble." The man said.

"Who are you?!" The dude with the white hair demanded, pointing his staff at us.

Big mistake, buddy. Big mistake.

This idiot barges into OUR workshop and asks who WE are.

"Hey! You're in OUR workshop, buddy. So I suggest you close your pasty mouth before I freeze it shut." I growled, stepping closer. "Now, who are YOU?"

"Jack Frost, bringer of winter and fun." The guy said.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "You're lying."

"What? It's the truth!"

"No it's not!"

"And why is THAT?"

"Because I'M Elsa Winters, the _only _bringer of winter and fun." I made sure that I looked intimidating. Being a past regal queen helped me with that. I pointed my staff under his chin.

He stumbled backwards. As he regained his balance, and he stepped back a certain distance. He narrowed his eyes at me. He then waved his staff and something blue and shiny shot towards me.

Ice spikes.

This man controlled ice and snow.

And he attacked me.

**Yeah, sorry for the slow update. I got busy with other stuffs. **

**You guys wanted the other Guardians? I GIVE YOU GUARDIANS.**

**Plot Bunny: Calm the fudge down.**

**Hell no.**

**Anyways, what are you still doing reading this pointless Authors Note?**

**See you guys in the next chapters!**


End file.
